


言谓命运 Notion of Destiny

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景为第四次圣杯战争。<br/>在经过一晚的打击之后，Saber不得已只能向某个是敌非友的对手吐露内心的沮丧，却发现她选择倾听的那个人带给她的安慰远比预想更多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	言谓命运 Notion of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notion of Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13100) by sorakazuma. 



> 授权：  
> ...I'm actually kinda honored you would want to translate my work. You have my permission to translate it and post it. If you could, I actually post a lot of my stories on my blog as well, which is grieverslastangel. Tumblr. Com (just take out the spaces between the dots). If you want, you can link back to there or my author profile here.  
> I'd like to see it when you're done the translations, even if I wont understand it! That has to be a lot of work!!!
> 
> -Sora

Diarmuid站在一座三十英尺高的大楼上俯视脚下的都市。

 

在夜晚辉煌的灯光映衬下，高楼上的骑士看起来不过是一团阴影，他的手中是金黄色的传说之枪——必灭的黄蔷薇，而更长的那把——破魔的红蔷薇——则插入混凝土的地面，触手可及。

 

他换了个姿势，以类似常人倚靠着伙伴的姿态将身体的重心交付给绯红色的长枪。

橙色的眼眸看向下方的人流——行人与车辆不断来往穿行，全然无知这城市随时都可能有战争爆发。

他不由得为这念头而微笑起来。

 

现代人的生活方式简直令人惊讶——亦或者那只是相对于他古旧的思想而言——然而另一方面，人类却仍未曾克服心灵上的恐慌。因此Servant能够以灵体的方式存在，并且他们间那场决定世界命运的战争能够以隐秘的方式进行，对普通人来说的确是件好事。

 

‘即便再过自傲，我们亦不曾迷失自我’他合上眼睑，深陷于思索中，‘幸好如此。’

 

周身的气息微动，使得Diarmuid瞬间僵直了身形。

身体猛然向上跃起，破魔的红蔷薇转瞬飞至手中。

 

空间的扭曲让他知道有某位传说中的英灵正在附近，更甚者，他们在试图将他找寻，一如他能感应到对方。

 

握着枪柄的五指进一步收紧，他紧咬牙关，准备给予那接近的东西全力一击——无论那是什么。

 

昏黄的灯光下，有隐约的银光闪现于屋顶的彼端。

 

Diarmuid将必灭的黄蔷薇在指尖迅速打了个转，凭着反射出的耀眼光芒向对方发出警告。而当轻微的脚步声传入耳膜，他即刻喊道：

“谁在那儿？”

 

“是我。”向他靠近的声音无疑是女性方有的轻柔。阴影伴随着银色的微光一同散去，她向前迈动脚步，将自己显露于灯光之下。

来者是位金发的美丽骑士——一身蓝色战袍外加厚重的铠甲，钢制的坚铠表面雕有华丽得仅有王者方能承受的精美刻画。

 

尽管此前他们也曾见过几面，但她的出现多少还是让Diarmuid吃了一惊。

 

“Saber。”他唤出她的职阶，感觉心底的紧张已然开始褪去，却仍未卸下备战的姿态——即使此刻她在他的眼中漏洞百出，也无法排除对方抱有敌意的可能。

 

“你大可以放下武器，Lancer，今日的我并非为对战而来。”像是读懂了他的心思一般，她向他展开右手，表明自己并无出手圣剑的意愿。

 

于是他直起身来，在心底深吐了口气。

“那么，你来此为何呢？”他问道，琥珀色的瞳孔因惊讶而微微扩大，“你的Master呢？”

 

“Irisviel殿下在我们下方的车内等候，”绿眸眯起，Saber皱了皱眉，“那与你无关。”

 

“请原谅我方才的问话，”他重新将红蔷薇插回地面，并再度将身体依靠了上去。他的嘴角向上扬起，勾出一抹微笑，“而你本无须回答。”

 

她边怒视着他，翡翠般的眼眸（在月光下）熠熠闪光，一边却又更走近了些。

她并不很确定自己这么做的原因，只是当她站在他的面前，她就控制不住的想靠近他。

 

Diarmuid的确相当英俊，即便是她亦不得不承认，在众多男性之中，他是被塑造的最完美的那一个——身材修长，每当他举手投足之时，合身的轻甲便随着肌肉波动起伏——几乎所有的女性在见到他的瞬间都会肯定这一点。

也许那是传说中加诸其身的诅咒作祟，使得所有看到他面容——更确切的说，是那颗右眼下方的魅惑之痣——的女性都会迷恋上他，只是Saber始终难以相信诅咒一类的说辞。

 

比起那个，她更愿意相信他对她的吸引源自彼此共同的思考模式，和悲剧面前仍持有的骑士精神。他们彼此都坚定地信仰着骑士所赋予的骄傲与荣誉，而不知为何，她心底总有个声音告诉她——他会和她志趣相投。

而那正是她今晚特地前来找他的原因。

 

“……事实上，我为与你交谈而来。”她在他身旁停驻许久，终开口道。

 

他眨了眨眼，疑惑地看向她。“关于何事？”

 

她抿唇，“关于……一些无关紧要的小事。”

又是漫长的停顿之后，她向他说道：“今天晚上，我和Archer、Rider展开了一番极为有趣的会谈……它令我感到……沮丧……也让我产生了更多疑问。”

 

他挑眉，“那（场面）必定十分混乱——我无法想见有谁会渴望在Archer身边长久的陪伴，”他的脸上闪过一丝笑意，却只得到对方一脸思索的表情。“倘若你有想要倾吐的话语，那便说吧，无论如何，聆听我还是能办到的。”

 

绿眸中的眼神柔和下来，浮现感激——至少看起来是的。

“谢谢。”她对他说。

 

她开始一五一十的讲述今晚的情形，讲述他们三人是如何围坐一桌，举杯对饮，并相互分析彼此的观点。

 

另外的两人狠狠打击了Saber一番，认为她不过徒具王之虚名。Gilgamesh以他天地独尊般的傲慢嘲笑着她的可悲，而Alexander更是带着一脸遗憾与失望混杂的表情，好似他面对的不过是个无法领悟其深意的小女孩。寥寥数语，直将她作为王者与骑士的骄傲重创，让她用荣誉感拼命缝合起的信仰再度溃不成军。

 

Diarmuid聆听着，面上浮现同情，和些许苦涩的笑意。

 

当Saber停止了叙述，弥漫于两人间的空气再度沉寂下来。

“从他人口中听见这件事总让人有些难以置信，不是吗？”他开口，微笑着看向她，“三位伟大的君王围坐一堂，争辩着各自属于不同时代的统治理念——简直堪称可笑。”

 

Saber的脸上无悲无喜。

“也许他们是对的，”她缓缓说道，“我是一个糟糕透顶的王者……我无法拯救我的人民。我更不是英雄……而不过是一个妄图修正某些无法挽回的错误的蠢丫头。”

 

身侧的男人蓦地笑了起来。Saber瞪了他一眼：“已经没你的事了。”

 

“你问过你的心了吗？”他给了她一个微笑，“你是亚瑟王。这一时代的所有人都知晓你的名字，熟悉你的故事。这都是历史给予你的馈赠。也许你曾经的决策确有糟糕之处，也许你的确为之懊悔不已，但都已是既定的事实。”

 

从Saber看向他的表情中，他知道他已成功拉回了她的注意力。

 

他将必灭的黄蔷薇放在地上，而后回视，“你们三人围坐一席，就数百年前便已发生的史实来鄙薄对方——（其结果）自是一事无成。我们的过去或许有如炼狱，然我们仍已步过那荆棘之路，并始终坚守内心的信仰……这方是我们身处于此的原因所在。”

 

Diarmuid站直身体，泛起了笑容，“别将他们说的话放在心上……也别忘了你是谁。”

 

她（顺着他的动作）抬头看向他，绿眸微微瞪大；而后，她的嘴角缓慢上扬，勾出一个甜美的微笑，“……我就知道，来找你谈论是没错的。”

她低下头去，“谢谢你，Diarmuid。”

 

“无足挂齿，国王陛下。”他笑得随意，珍珠白的牙齿在灯下反射出微光。

毫无疑问，Saber是他在这整场战争中所唯一认定的对手。“我期待着你我的对决——在你彻底恢复之后。”

 

“吾亦然。”她回应了他的注视，深绿的眸中有光芒跃动，“只等吾解决了这……”

Saber空悬的左手覆上右臂——那里有着他们初次见面时他用黄蔷薇所留下的伤痕——那伤让她无法自如地使用她的宝具，使她的整体实力大打折扣。

 

令她惊讶的是，Diarmuid倏地握住了她的右手，使力上提，于五指的关节处落下轻吻。“我很抱歉……为我所曾做的，”他如此说道，在她的肌肤上留下温热的吐息。

 

她怔怔地看着他的动作，碧绿的眼睛睁地更大了，只觉有股热流从心头涌至全身。

 

“那是最合理的选择，”短暂的失神之后，她如此回应道，震惊于自己的声音竟如此镇静，“你不过被我的声名所慑，我不会责怪。”

 

“我被震慑到？”他的眉毛高高吊起，惊讶的看向她，“这便是你的理解？”吃惊的语调中带着些许自负，却并不过度。

 

他在暗示她的言辞对他是种侮辱。她听出了这点，将神色中的柔弱褪去，“这的确是我的看法，但却无意冒犯。”

 

他复又笑了开来，将她的另一只手也执于手心，“你冒犯的可太多了，Arturia。”他说着，边捏了捏她的手心。

 

心脏停跳了一拍，Saber忙将手（从对方手中）拉回，只觉得手掌的热度直蔓延上了脸颊。“无可理喻。”她冲他厉声呵道，却想不明白为何自己会处于被压制的一方，“也请不要那么叫我……那太过亲密了。”

 

“是你先叫了我的名字，”他朝她笑了笑，玩笑般戏谑，“那样岂非公平？”

 

她回头看向他，为自己的立场争辩道：“你说得对，请原谅我之前的失言，（这种情况）不会有第二次。”

 

“无须如此，”他有些恼怒的皱起眉，重新将身体靠在红枪上，双手交叉在胸前，“我更喜欢这一称呼——至少目前来说。”

 

“你我并非友人。”她向后退开了一步，拉开两人的距离。分明他并没有对她采取任何举动，她却感觉仿佛他已将她周身的全部空间占据——哪怕是空气——以至于令她难以呼吸。

 

“你说得对。”他的表情静默了下来，橙黄的眼眸在昏暗的灯光下若隐若现，“不过，在这丑陋的战争中我所唯一认可的人能够如此信任于我，这终究给了我不少安慰。”

Saber碧绿的眼睛凝视着Diarmuid，却不敢肯定自己是否需要作出回应。几乎是背对着Lancer，她含糊地开口，“我想是时候该离开了。”

 

“晚安。”

他说的随意，Saber却从那声音中听出了深埋的感情。

她忍不住回过头去，却惊讶的发现他仍旧站在那里，明亮的眼中满载悲伤。

最后，他扬起一抹苦涩的微笑：“我会等着你，Saber。”

 

【END】


End file.
